


Size problem

by Caroaimezoe



Series: Leo's week [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender AU, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: First entry for 'Everybody wants Leo' week. Day one: RaphaelPicture by InkyTurtle!!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2018: (Mature Ballot) Sexiest Raph 1st Place; ~~!!!!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2018: (Mature Ballot) Sexiest Leo 2nd Place; ~~!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each story of this week would have an open-ending. I will continue the more loved one. Still not an English speaker.

_Everybody wants Leo week,_  
_Day one: Raphael_

**Size Problem**

_Universe: 2k18 Bartender AU_

Leonardo was a damn tease, or else he was a big perv, Raph mused, still standing by the door, like his duty commanded of him.

Did Leo have to bend over so much and shake his butt, with that cute tail of his popping out from his booty-shorts, which had the name of their bar embroidered on them, beckoning him to come closer and touch?

He sighed, and made a sign to April.

“Get me some milk, would ya?”

Their human friend rolled her eyes, but she went to the fridge behind the bar, to pull out the milk carton from the fridge, and bringing it over to him.

“You know Donnie hates when you do that! It looks too childish for the place,” April mumbled, handing it over.

Raph shrugged, drinking from the carton, but still ogling Leo’s ass. He was bending over again, to pick up something invisible from Raph’s point of view, from the floor. Cold milk was good on his nerves, whatever April said; it was the safest option in the place. He could not afford to try Donnie’s homemade vodka and lose it.

“Maybe you should talk to him, you know?” April suggested.

Flushed, Raph wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

“Dunno what yer talkin’ ‘bout,” he stammered, red as his bandana, and handing the almost emptied carton back to her.

“Whatever!” April replied with a jaded expression, throwing one hand to the ceiling, the milk held in the other, before returning at her cashier job.

Raph returned to his by the door too. He folded his arms, trying to look threatening, with Leo’s attractive backside in sight.

His job was to kick out troublemaker and he decided it was the reason he was staring at Leo. In case a bad guy wanted to grab his brother’s so enticing buttocks. It had happened several times since the opening three weeks ago, so Raphael’s concern, and staring, were legit.

All of this had begun because of him, and he was able to admit his mistake. He was hungry and had eaten the last piece of cake and drank all the milk from the carton. Master Splinter had been pissed, to have nothing to eat while watching his Japanese show.

“You ungrateful son, to steal the food from your father and Sensei! Perhaps you need to work, and earn money of your own, to help me support this family. From now, you will work, to pay your share.”

While Raph was still dazed, his mouth probably still dirty from the chocolate icing, Leo mockingly asked Donatello, “How much is the average rent to live in the Bronx sewers, anyway?”

“It must depend on the number of rats living with us,” Don deadpanned, still typing on his phone, dispassionate  
.  
Master Splinter had turned sharply to them, whipping the phone away from Donnie with his tail.

“High enough to require the work of three teenagers!”

“Ah ah! safe,” Mikey had exclaimed proudly, before Splinter had rubbed his forehead, mumbling.

“I always forget the orange one! All four of you, to work! I won’t feed any lazy teenagers.”

Shrugging, they had left, and they were still not yet at the surface when Don had popped up with a solution.

“Look,” he had explained to them, ”nearby there’s this old building. The city’s selling it for a symbolic $1, because of all the renovation it would need and the neighborhood it’s in. Here’s my plan. We buy the building with April’s help and we turn it into a mutant-friendly bar!” Don said. ”Since we let the mosquitoes enter our world three” years ago, it turned 3.5% of the population of NYC into mutants.”

“Yes,” Leo had added, ”and where do these mutants go to have a drink?”

“Nowhere?” Mikey suggested.

“But now, they will have a place! Our nightclub!” Leo had exclaimed proudly, his fists on his hips.

“Turning them into customers instead of the enemy is much more profitable!” Don had concluded.

And there, it has been decided.  
  
When the renovation has been done, Donnie had decided that making his own homemade beer and alcohol in his so-called distillery would be more profitable and save them money. He had sent them all to collect empty bottles and then, had asked Mikey to remove the labels from each of them.

A penny saved is a penny earned, and proudly, Donnie had decided to name his bar, the same as his homemade vodka, KoZak.

They were open seven days a week, from 9 pm to 3 am, and as Donnie has expected, they were making tons of cash.

They has each a position in their new business.

Raph was the bouncer, Mikey the DJ, and Donnie the manager. Don was also the provider of alcohol, and Raph wondered sometimes if his brother was putting in some secret ingredient to make their customers addicted. The place was full every day of the week.

Leo, at first, has been chosen to be the cashier, being the second best at calculations, after Donatello, and April, the barmaid. For once, she won’t lose her job, and tips would be welcome, she had said. But the odds were against her.

The barmaid had to be cute, and it appeared the mutant customers found the cashier sexier. So Leo had taken April place.

Leonardo did not mind it at all. In fact, he seemed pleased by the attention, and played the tease with all the customers, to make the horny guys spit cash. So, Raph, at first, had not minded either. Leo was happy, his brothers were happy, their father was happy to be able to eat more cake, and so was he.

Everybody was saying Raph was lucky to have the easy job, but nobody could compete on this level with him. Raph was twice his brothers size, in weight and height. He was the strongest, the biggest, the oldest and it was why their Sensei had made him the leader, whatever that meant.

So, at first, he had been glad to have almost nothing to do, when Leo, April, and Mikey were busy pleasing customers. Even if he had the easiest job, he had the same share of the money as the others, because of his title of ‘eldest’.

It was even easier and more rewarding because he was by far the biggest mutant in the place, and so he had just to stand there to intimidate control over the place.

The first nights, he had felt like the king of the place and had been glad to be born this way, like a tank.

But, when Leo had worn the black, bootie shorts, exalting his brother’s bouncy back-side, with the name of the bar printed on it, he could not help it. Raph was just staring like any customer, his attraction stronger than any muscle in his body.

Raphael had never before noticed Leo’s endlessly long, glistening and alluring legs. With his wide, almond-shaped onyx eyes, enhanced by the red stripes marking his handsome face, and his cute little tail magnifying his firm ass, he looked like Bambi, in the Disney Movie. Well, admittedly a Bambi doing one-liners all the time, having a sharp katana and leaf-green in color. But still Leo has the grace of the fawn, being adorable even when he tripped.

But Raph had never craved to stick his dick in Bambi like he was craving to do with Leo.

Three out of four times he kicked someone out, it was a guy with hands where they shouldn’t be. Leo could defend himself, but protecting his brother from any harm or even annoyance was a duty Raph took seriously, and so, he was throwing him them out like trash. Even if he had to admit that Leo's butt was like a magnet, and he could not blame them, wanting to touch it so much himself.

He had to keep his own hands busy all the time, cracking his fists, twirling his sai, folding his arms or drinking milk from the carton.

The fact Leo was bending over all the time was not helping Raph at all.

Nor was Mikey’s revelation from yesterday.

“I swear, bro, Don was fucking the shit out of Leo!”

After having lectured Mikey about his language, Raph had questioned him. Of course, Leo and Donnie was ‘counting and sharing profits’ from 3 am to 3:30 am, while the rest of them were cleaning the place, but that did not mean they were doing what Mikey implied.

“I saw them by a hole in the wall bro, I saw aaaaaalllll of it!” Mikey song-singed.

Raph had frowned. He was not sure how he felt about that. Don and Leo could do as they wish. They were the same age. Besides, they got along well, having the sass and the smarts more than he and Mikey did. But, he couldn’t help but feel a little upset.

At the closing, Mikey had shown him, while April was cleaning up alone.

In the little office where Mikey was locking his Dj stuff, there was a little hole. Mikey had sworn not to have made it himself, just maybe ‘widening it’ and covering it with a poster, like in the Shawshank Redemption movie.

Raph had not chastised him, and had put a curious eye to the hole, and then he had seen.

It was indeed true. On the other side, in Don’s distillery, Leo was on a table and moaning, Donnie’s cock up his ass.

Just to make Raph’s desire reach a peak, when Don was done, he stepped away, providing a clear view of Leo’s stretched and leaking hole. Raph had pressed his palm over his bulging slit to hold it in, not wanting to show his youngest brother how much he has been turned on by the show.

After having straightened up, Raph had to wonder what this new the relationship between his siblings meant. Were they in love? Were they together? If so, what about Mikey and him? But he had been reassured when he heard Leo and Don talking in their usual sassy manner, not cuddling or kissing, but joking around as real brothers did.

“Do you think Donnie would mind sharing?” Mikey had asked.

It was a good question, which brought a new possibility. If Leo had sex with Don, why not him? He could feel how delightfully warm and tight that tiny hole was. But his excitation at this specific mental image was short-lived.

He has seen Leo’s hole, as clearly as Raph was seeing his own cock each day.

There no way he could fit in it.

He would snap Leo in one thrust. His dick was three times bigger than Donnie’s, and Leo had moaned a lot, with Donnie inside of him. He could not enter in him without wrecking Leo for good.

And now Raphael was thinking about it again, weighing his possibilities, detailing Leo in his mind. His single hand was as big as Leo’s teasing butt and his cock was about Leo’s calf. Leo’s satin skin would tear if he tried. He could craving shoving his dick in him, but he wouldn’t harm Leo, or any of his brothers, whatever his urges were to know this feeling.

It was almost the closing time, Mikey had just put his last song.

“I talked to Donnie,” Mikey whispered. “He said I could tap Leo's ass, if Leo was fine with it. And then, I talked to Leo,” he explained excitedly. “He said ‘the more, the merrier’.”

Raph pondered Leo’s answer. He and his siblings were used to sharing, and so, Leo was not liking one brother more than another. Sex was no different than playing a video game, where Leo was a remote, not minding being passed from Donnie’s hands to Mikey’s.

But Raph, with his monstrous big cock, was another story.

“Don’t worry, bro. You still get to watch,” Mikey had said, probably doing the same math than him, in his head. “You’ll get to watch a lot! Don called Leo a little nympho!”

He wouldn’t do it, Raph swore to himself. Watching would only rub salt in his wound. But, when he was alone with April, a broom in the hand, he could not help it. He went to Mikey’s little office and removed the poster.

Leo was on the table with his knees spread, like a feast, lustful half-closed eyes and his damn teasing smirk, pumping his hard cock with languid movements,. Precum already oozed from the flat iron tip. Don was by his side, recording all of it with his phone. Between Leo’s open thighs was Mikey. The tails of his orange bandanna were moving while he was enthusiastically rimming a moaning Leo.

Raph could clearly hear the wet sounds of Mikey’s tongue shoving in and out Leo, while Leo was praising him in a shaky breathes, begging Mikey to stop his teasing and to breach him with something bigger than his tongue.

Raph’s own cock was trapped painfully in his shell and it slipped suddenly between his fingers. Leo was asking for something bigger, and he could easily enter the room and offer him what he needed. But Mikey was there, scissoring Leo with a finger, then two, before splashing some lube on his cock. The he lined himself up cautiously while Leo was cursing him.

“Harder, damn it! I’m not made of glass!”

Raph heard Leo’s claim, and was shaking from his self-restraint. Then, he saw all of it, Leo’s hole sucking in Mikey’s cock, stretching, and he heard Leo’s new curse at the feeling, the sweat glistening on his forehead.

It seemed barely bearable at first, before Leo start moving, impaling himself eagerly, while Mikey was moaning his appreciation.

Don was now fucking steadily Leo’s mouth, another sweet cavity he won’t ever fit in. All his brothers have blissful expression while Raph just stood there, open-mouthed, his fingers scratching his plastron in an attempt at resistance. He wouldn’t beat off playing peeping Tom. He was stronger than this! But when Mikey came and Don took his place, while Leo was masturbating with some more jerky gestures, his shell arching, Raph gave in.

He won’t ever get what Mikey and Don had, so why not? He wasn’t hurting anybody.

Leo and his other brothers were from different species but all built with similar builds, unlike him. He couldn’t have what he was watching, he wouldn’t even dare to ask, not wanting to make Leo feel uneasy. He would just stay there, like a statue, to protect them all, closing his eyes when Leo would bent over, and drink milk to avoid his blood flaring up.

When Leo reached climax, Raph let a streak of cum on the wall, choking a cry, and ashamed to be now a voyeur.

He put his forehead on the wall, to catch his breath and calm down. He knew it would not be the last time he would spy on his brothers having sex, because watching them was the closest he could get to any sexual stimulation that included Leo.

An icy shower would probably be on his daily program too now, for the rest of his remaining lifetime as jerking off alone, from the otherside of a wall.

It was what he was now, an outsider in his own family.

Sometimes being the strongest and the biggest sucked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said I will continue the more popular story of Leo's week. Many of you were sad for Raph, doomed to jerk off, all his life. So, here the second part! I'm not that comfy writing porn without plot, but I tried.  
> Picture by NeatTea

 

Raph was thinking his life could not get worse. He was sitting comfortably in his nightmare for five months already, his dick in one hand and his eye glued to the hole in Mikey’s DJ office.

But then ‘ZAKuski’ opened ten minutes from their place, and Don was pissed.

Zakuski was the new mutant friendly bar, opened by an old customer, to spite Don, who did not want to share the recipe for his homemade vodka. The place was nice and, to attract customers, they offered a cheaper price.

Their crowds had already decreased by 25% the first week. Mikey had said that it was probably just because it was new, and people would return to them because of his rad DJ skills, but according to Leo and Donnie, honor required them to do something!

Raph was in agreement before they talk about the solution. Their independence was at stake.

His brothers were tired of returning to the sewers where, because of Splinter, they felt forced to restrain themselves in their ‘activities’.

Each morning, around 4 am, they were coming back with some food, and were sleeping until noon. Splinter did not know the nature of their work. Mikey had told him that they were working in a craft store, although it was absurd for a craft store to close so lateThey were spending their afternoons there, in their lair, having nothing to do and having no place to go; until six, when they would go back to the bar to prepare for opening.

Finding their own place was mandatory.

Looking at the rental listings on the web, they are found a nice apartment with five rooms, because Donnie needed a place which he could call a lab, and a studio some stories below in the same building for Master Splinter. It was the perfect solution. They could still not feel like ungrateful jerks, feeding and lodging him, while four stories above, Don, Leo and Mikey could be busy in a steamy afternoon threesome session.

Of course, for Raph, he had nothing like that to hide, but he could admit that having his own fridge could be an advantage and he could still beat off listening to Leo’s moans.

But a five-bedroom apartment, plus a studio was expensive and so, they were eager to get cash. So the opening of this new place was a pain in the ass.

According to Donatello, if they wanted to play dirty and get back to the position of the number one mutant bar there was one thing to do.

Expand their offer with new entertainment.

It was night, and each of them was making suggestions on the desk in Don’s distillery, and Raph was unable to even put his elbow on the surface without flushing at the thought that it was the same table on which Leo was spreading his legs, offering his ass to his brothers.

Instead of offering a suggestion or even listening, he was only picturing his brother, jerking off and dirty talking to Donatello.

“I want your big, fat cock in me…” Leo has said seductively and he has taken all Raph’s willpower not to barge in there, shove Donnie aside, and offer Leo a real ‘big, fat cock.’

Leo had then straddled Don’s lap and riding him, while sucking Mikey.

“I can take more of it. Fuck me too.”

The youngest had added his dick to Don’s in Leo’s thigh hole, and even if Leo was encouraging them, Raph has feared his brother pass out from the stretch. Then Leo looked had straight in the direction of the hole in the wall, moaning about how good it felt to be filled, like he knew Raph was there. And scared, Raph had stepped back, fearing to be discovered playing peeping Tom.

All of that had happened less than 18 hours ago, on this exact table. The room still smelled like sex. He still remembered Leo’s lustful face, but thinking about that was giving him a boner and he needed to pay attention to the discussion about their family business. He was the leader for God’s sake.

Mikey was proposing they open earlier and offer food, while Donatello was suggesting some poker machine. But then, Leo had told them his idea.

Strip-tease.

That was not a big investment, he argued, mostly only having to buy a pole and some wooden planks to make an elevated stage. Female mutants were rare, for some unknown reason, but Leo was positive they could convince some of them to do a strip-tease. Even if mutants were allowed in the city, a lot of them still had obvious issues finding work.

Don had hit the desk with his fist, telling him he liked Leo’s creativity, and was already planning.

So they approached some female mutants who sometimes came to the bar, and they asked them for an interview.

In fact, the interview was a three-song long, pole dancing demonstration.

There the idea almost died.

None of these mutant girls were gracious on the pole at all, and after the third out of seven tripped on the scene, Leo had sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

“Ugh! Let me show you!”

He has gripped the pole, spinning around gracefully, embracing the pole with those endless legs of his, rubbing himself on it.

Raph’s mouth had grown dry with desire. Leo’s body was so flexible, made to roll in harmony under another, and Don had declared that they wouldn’t need to give dough to strangers when Leo could make it and keep the cash in the family.

And so, they had dismissed the girls and decided that Leo would have a 15 min break each hour to dance.

Mikey has wondered what being stripper meant and the extent of their brother’s activities, showing more concern than Leo himself, asking if they would install cabin where Leonardo could do private dances, his pout showing his jealousy.

“No, Leon is only for family to touch,” Don has declared peremptorily.

Raph had let his mind linger one moment, about the fact that he was part of the family, indeed.

But Raph could not touch, not him.

And since then, Leo had been giving a mind-blowing shows five times a night on the stage, and an even better one in the distillery right after the closing.

It was alienating. So much teasing must be criminal, he thought, preparing himself for a long night of agony. But at least it had worked even more than they had thought. Their clientele had increased by 50% compared to before the opening of ‘ZAKuski’, to the point there was now a line to get in, and they had to refuse people entry.

They had installed six poker machines like Donnie has suggested but it was Leon-longs-Legs who was the reason for the affluence. There was no greater pole dance performer among all the mutant population.

The bar was about to open in half an hour. So, Raph was bracing himself for another night of preventing Leo from being grabbed, and concealing his own obvious desire, when Don spoke to him.

“Raph, could you ask Leo to come here? I think he is choosing his playlist for tonight with Mikey. I need to show him something,” Donnie asked, waving some leather chaps pants. “You know that two weeks from now is our Western themed evening. I just received this and I want to make sure Leo fits in these. You know how thin and longs his legs are.”

Yes, he knew, Raph thought, closing in eyes, picturing with discouragement how his brother would look hot as hell in the chaps pants, to just make his martyrdom even worse.

Gloomy, he dragged his feet to Mikey’s DJ office.

They were discussing on what song Leo would dance to, and the music was so loud that he did not bother to knock. To say that he was shocked by what he saw then, was an understatement.

Leo was bent over on the desk, his cute little tail twitching, facing the door Raph just came in through and busy giving a blow job to Mikey, who was sitting on the desk.

The vision seemed to be surrounded by sparkles, like in an anime.

Leo’s ass was an arm’s reach, the tail beckoning to get closer and his hole almost winking to him. It was all glistening, Leo probably having lubed himself for Mikey’s cock. Raph sniffed hard. Pheromone was all over the little room, and instinct was about to take over.

Raphael took a step closer.

It took one minute for Raph’s mostly hormonal soup brain to kicking in and make him stammer out an excuse, before getting out and closing the door, breathing hard as though he had run ten miles.

‘I almost lost it!’ he thought, with horror, fixing the door with a look as though it led straight to Hell.

Leo popped his head out of the door, concern written on his face. Telling if he was blushing was difficult with his red stripes.

“Raph…” he started, in a cautious voice.

Raphael turned quickly, still stammering.

“I don’t mind, you do what you want with your free time. Donnie wants to see you when you are done,” he said walking with such long strides to get away from temptation as soon as possible.

He was ashamed of his almost lack of control, which could have turned out badly and hurt Leonardo, when he was supposed to be the leader and watch over him. Raph decided he would do all in his power to avoid that happening again.

All the night, he avoided to looking at Leo directly, just checking around him and after closing, he was carefully cleaning up the place, while he knew very well his brothers were having sex.

When they were done, Raph did not even look any of them in the eye.

“We must hurry, Pops will be angry at us.”

Leo tried again.

“Raph, about earlier…”

With a hand, Raph dismissed what Leo was about to say.

“It’s past 5 am, the bakery must have something just coming out from the oven. We must move.”

All the week was the same.

Doing his duty to watch over Leo without looking at him was kind of hard, but he managed to do it, avoiding staring at Leo’s shell like it was a solar eclipse. It was so draining to ignore all the sexual tension floating around Leonardo each night, that Raph snapped.

A customer had slapped Leo’s butt and Raph had not had the time to prevent him, too busy watching without staring. It was Leo reaction, giving the horny guy a backhand, sending him to the ground, which caught Raph’s attention.

Ashamed to not have done his job right, furious that a stranger dared what he did not, he unleashed on him badly. Grabbing the mutant, a kind of catfish, he yelled while throwing him on the wall.

“Don’t touch my brother!”

He took the head and smashed his skull on the wall eight times.

“Don’t touch my brother! He is not yours!”

It was Leo who intervened, laying his delicate hand on Raph’s and the size difference jumped again to Raph’s mind. Leo was so small and he felt like he was screaming to the now unconscious mutant what he wanted to yell at himself. It was like he was smashing his own lust against the wall.

“There was no harm, Raph. Let him go,” Leo urged. “It’s just an horny, drunk guy.”

It was almost closing time and all the clientele has suddenly decided to leave.

Raph has felt bad to maybe have damaged the reputation of their club, even if not one of his brothers talked to him about it, but the next day, there was the same crowd. But Mikey had suggested that maybe Leo should dance more and walk among the customers less.

Anyway, Leo could not be the only barmaid, when there were so many people. So, they hired three other mutants, and Raph had been relieved.

Raph had dodged all Leo’attemps to talk to him since he had walked in him and Mikey. Each time Leo asked to talk to him, Raph walked away, telling him he was busy or had a place to go. But evading Don and Mikey too was mission impossible.

“Are you mad at us? I don’t get why you are so upset or disgusted by it, dude! It’s not like we we’re actually related or something!”

“I’m not,” Raph retorted, looking everywhere but Mikey’s eyes.

“Don’t you want to bang Leo, like us?” he asked incredulously.

“I don’t,” he lied.

He’d had the same conversation with Donatello, who, being more persistent, asked why.

“Neither Mikey or I would be jealous.”

Raph don’t know why, but this affirmation made him lose his cool.

“Don’t talk of Leo like he doesn’t have a say in this!” he snapped, before adding. ”Besides, I would hurt him,” he admitted with a blush.

“Snapping turtles are quite violent in mating and have sharp beaks when they bite, and could cut skin if they got too much into the mood, but…”

Raph did not even listen, horrified. He was not even thinking about that! To him, only the size of his dick was enough to harm Leo. Now, knowing that, he was even more determined. He won’t even ever masturbate thinking of his brother alone in his room, to be sure to wipe this obsession from his mind.

Raph managed to respect his oath for another week.

Then it was the western evening.

That Saturday they had come earlier, to put some decorations and Donatello had an announcement to make.

“Today, I have an appointment with the bank, and then with the building owner from the apartment we are interested in it. I will go with Michael. Leon and Raph you will stay here and prepare the place. After her classes, April will come to help you.”

Being alone with Leonardo was raising red flags in Raph’s mind.

“I’m the eldest, I will come with you, Donnie. Mikey is the artistic one.”

Don shook his head

“No way, there some very heavy stuff to install. I need you here.”

“Okay then, take Leo with you. He is clever, observant and a good talker.”

Donnie uttered a sigh of exasperation.

“No, Leo needs to practice a new show. Don’t worry, we will be back in two or three hours.”

Biting his lip, knowing that whatever he said he would lose the argument, Raph had nodded. Anyway, he was able to control himself, right?

They worked in silence, Leo on stage and him, placing the chairs, the mechanical bull, and the hay bales, sometimes asking Leo in a strangled voice where he should put something.

Among the items of furniture he has to move, there was a chair, not like the other ones.

“What about this chair, Leo?” he asked without looking at him in the eye.

Leo stopped in his movement, while he was putting the chaps.

“It’s the special event chair. If is someone’s birthday or a bachelor party, the guy sits in that chair. The chair is supposed to be on the stage, but for now, you can put it there,” he instructed, pointing.

Raph did like Leo told him.

“You are right, Mikey should have stayed. Since you can’t stand me because you are mad for some unknown reason, and I have nobody to ask if my performance is good.”

“I’m not mad,” Raph stammered. ”That’s nothing to do with it.”

“So what is it?” Leo asked initially, slapping the stage floor with his whip. ”I know you know Don, Mikey and I have sex, but even if they are involved as well as me, you are only acting differently around me. Why? Because I’m the sub most of the time, you find me disgusting?” he wondered. “You hate me now?”

Raph was drenched in sweat. How could he escape from this?

“I don’t hate you, Leon. I won’t ever. I’m fine with whatever you guys do. I swear,” Raphael insisted.

Leo pointed him with his whip.

“Prove it to me then and sit,” he demanded. ”Watch my performance to show me you are not angry at me.”

Raph knew better than oppose Leonardo. Leo might be smaller, younger, and not the leader, but the fact was when Leo demanded something, people obeyed him more quickly than when Raph asked. It was not that bad, he has just to look at Leo performing and then, his brother would be content.

At the moment he sat, however, some metal bracelets snapped around his wrists.

“What the fuck,” he yelled. “Leo! free me! This chair is defective.”

Leonardo was now jumping down from the stage, ass naked, wearing only his chaps, coming close to him with such a smug smirk that Raph knew it. It had been a planned trap from his three brothers.

“It's not defective. It prevents people from flee from their desires,” Leo retorted, now in front of him.

To Raph’s panic, his brother sat on his lap, straddling him. In just the right position to have the ride of his life, Raph thought, before snatching himself from his fantasies.

He had to hold back, and he tried to pull himself free, thrashing, but not too hard, to avoid harming his brother.

“Now, you have no place to go and you will listen to me!”

Leo took his head, looking him straight in the eye and Raph knew that he must look like a wild animal.

“I want you,” Leo said in a soft voice. ”For months I tried to seduce you to be my lover with Don and Mikey’s help. I wanted you first, but Don was far quicker to get the hint than you. Maybe it’s better that way. I don’t think you are virgin-friendly level.”

Raph was dazed. So, since the start he had been right, Leo was a damn tease.

“I know you enjoyed looking at me having sex, then you stopped peeping on us.”

Raph felt his cheeks burning. Leo KNEW Raph was spying on them, jerking off.

“I tried to entice you, claiming how I wanted to feel a big cock breaching me,” Leo explained. ”But you never joined us, and even worse, since the time you walked on me and Mikey, you stopped looking at me. I had even prepped myself for you that day, but you did not fall for our little scheme.”

“It was staged?” Raph asked in a choked voice.

Then he grew mad. This prick was driving him nuts for months on damn purpose.

”Why are you torturing me? You get off on this?”

“I told you. I want you. Let’s me make up to you,” Leo whispered seductively, before pressing his lips to Raph’s

Raph let’s the kiss linger on his lips a moment, too caught by the foreign and exquisite sensation of his first kiss. Leo was so… light. It was almost like he had a feather or a petal on him and his lips were soft, silk-like on his skin.

So delicate and fragile.

Raph shook his head fiercely, to break spell of the kiss.

“You can’t, Leon. I will hurt you.”

Boldly Leo rubbed himself on Raph’s crotch.

“I decide of what I can take or not,” he declared stubbornly. “What can I say? I have a secret fetish for size difference? I love adrenaline and have a little thing for pain.”  
  
“There nothing little about my dick,” Raph muttered darkly. “I will fucking tear and wreck you without even trying.”

Leo raised up, walking away and Raph, despite his reason, felt disappointed. Leo had realized it was impossible, and so, they wouldn’t ever kiss again. But then Leo come back with a bottle of lube in his hand.

“If we never try, we will never know. Let’s just try it slowly and if I’m in too much pain, I will tell you and we will figure out something else. But I don’t want you to be alone, it’s unfair and I really want to be intimate with you.”

Raph held his breath, while Leo fondly stroked the bulge in his breastplate that he had not even noticed having.

"Show me," Leo asked in a sensual voice, to encourage him to drop down, and something broke in Raph. He no longer had the strength to resist, and he released his cock.

“Impressive…” was all Leo commented, his eyes gleaming but with no fear at all, like Raph’s cock wasn’t bigger than Leo’s damn leg.

Edgy, he watched Leo take it delicately, giving a few licks. The sensation was so breathtaking and, having been abstinent for two weeks already, felt about ready to cum already. He could not though. If he came into his brother's mouth, Leo was going to choke for sure.

"Stop thinking so hard, Raph, you're going to hurt yourself. I'm the one in charge. Give me the lead,” Leonardo asked huskily.

Raph cracked a weak, “Okay.”

With his two hands, Leo cupped his brother cock, giving it a few strokes with the lube.

“Can I detach the cuffs? You won’t run away, will you? I want to feel your large hands on me.”

Raph shook his head and Leo pressed a button under the chair and he was free. Cautiously, he encircled Leo’s waist with his hand, while his brother was lubing his own entrance.

So small. He must be so tight!

“If you….If you are in pain, you would tell me, right?”

“Yes…” Leo promised, “now stretch me with your finger.”

His heart pounding anxiously, Raph did it. His finger was as big as Mikey’s cock and so he breached the sensitive skin with great care. The warmth in Leo was so bewitching than instinct took over one moment and he snapped his beak on Leo’s collarbone.

Leo uttered a strangled cry, but it was enough to kick him out of it.

He was about to spend excuses and beg Leo’s pardon, but his brother had a drunk-punch smile.

“Go ahead…”

The smell of pheromones clouded Raph’s mind. Leo was aroused and not all scared, nor in pain. Anyway, he trusted Leo’s judgment. Raph could be the Fearless Leader in title, he always thought Leo was a better fit for it.

Slowly, he penetrated him, inch by inch, waiting for his brother’s approval and amazed, he noticed than he was not at the hilt, deep in the delicious heat tightening on him.

“Fuuuuuck...so big,” Leo cried out, in ecstasy.

Raph stayed carefully still, letting Leo bouncing on him, with his chaps, looking like a cowboy riding a huge bull, with the most blissful expression he’d ever seen. With gentle strokes he pumped Leo’s slender cock and let himself come before Leo did, to not overwhelmed him too much. Proudly, he thought that neither with Don or Mikey had Leo seemed to find so much pleasure. When Leo spilled on his hand, Raph disengaged himself and Leo passed out on him.

He knew it was only tiredness and so was not worried. He embraced the delicate body, which had been driving him crazy for ages and cuddled him.

One moment after, he was snoring loudly and Mikey and Don came out from their hiding spot.

“Damn, that was hot!” Mikey exclaimed. “You recorded all of it?”

“Of course, Mikey. I have like six cameras around the stage. This movie would bring us a lot of cash!” Don said, with a satisfied grin. ”A lot more than that little fucker of Zakuski can dream of.”

“So now Leon is a porn actor too?” Mikey asked, frowning.

“Master Splinter always told we should never waste potential. I’m only following his teachings.”

“You know he told us that about leftovers in the fridge, don’t you?”

“Whatever.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to have seen NeatTea pic on chapter 2!  
> Not beta!

Raph could tell Donnie was pissed. All the week, his purple banded brother had been more and more moody and sassy. Something was nagging on his mind.

What was it? Raph wondered anxiously. Do the other bar was making more cash than them? Do the clientele had lowered? Do they were running out from Don’s secret ingredient to make his booze? Do the police asked a bigger bribe to turn a blind eye on their commerce?

A pissed off Donnie was dangerous and Raph felt like he was walking on a mined land. He and Mikey had talked about what was into Donnie, but all Mikey could say was that they all know for ages Donnie had a screw loose.

It was only a matter of time, now before Don snapped he had told himself this morning and so, he was waiting covered in sweat in Don’s distillery sitting next to a stressed out Mikey.

What was weird was that Leo was not there. Maybe he was only late? But there were only two chairs around the desk and he and Mikey were already there, waiting in front of a dark Donnie.

Where was Leo? Raph could be the leader, but in their family business, Don was the one in charge, and Leo was his second-in-command. They were two peas in the same pod. Besides, Leo was the one making the dough. So, Don calling a reunion without him was fucking weird. It was kind of...acting behind Leo’s back, and it puts Raph uncomfortable. But it was true that even if he did not why Leo and Don seemed at odd lately. He could put his finger for how long, but it was quite a while.

They were in a foursome relationship now for three months. Before that, Mikey and Donnie were Leo’s lovers while Raphael was only watching. Then, Raph had joined them, and now, the leader could think himself of happy. Being Leo’s lover like his brothers was very fulfilling.

But for some weeks now, Leo was not as eager to have sex, than usually. To not tired out him, they were now taking a turn. But Raphael was feeling bad for Leo lack of horniess. Maybe it was his fault. When he was buried in Leo’s core, he was sometimes losing all restraint. Maybe Leo was hurt in his intimates part, and Raph was the one to blame. So, lately, he tried to go at Leo, not more than once a week. Raph knew Mikey had slowed down too and Don had always been the less horny. So, he had though Leo would kick out of this mood and be back to his usual sensual self soon.

But it had not happened yet.

They were there, and Donnie had still not talked yet, seeming to struggle genuinely with something and Raph’s anguish grew.

Don sometimes was calling himself a doctor, even if he had never intended medical school. It was indeed true that the homeless people Don abducted to experiment on did not die, so maybe he was kind of reliable in that field. Maybe Don had noticed Leo’s change, had investigated about it, and perhaps it was the reason Donnie was so gloomy.

Of course, Leo could not get pregnant, but maybe he was hurt or sick. Perhaps he was about to die because Raph had wrecked him?

“Is he gonna die?” he blurted out, not able to hold back anymore and Don looked at him with bewilderment.

“Who the fuck are you talking about?” he asked, dazed.

“Leo,” he chocked, ”Is he sick? Is the reason he is not there, right?”

“Leon? Sick?” Don repeated in a dull, expressionless voice like the words did not reach his brain. But then, they sank into it.

At first, Donnie’s left eye twitched and then, the right corner of his mouth twisted. It was a rather subtle sign, but they all knew what that means, and Mikey tried to hide behind Raph.

Don was about to lose it for good.

He hit the table, yelling his lung out.

“I will show you how sick he is!”

Still trembling in anger, he pressed a button on the TV remote and turned the screen toward them. The bar had many security cameras, and Don was recording all of it.

Worried, Raph advanced on his chair to see what was the recording putting Donnie in so a blind rage. It was the camera on the back alley, and at first, the only living thing on it was a black alley cat. But then, at 1:09, Leo appeared on it. He was leaning on the brick wall, rear up, with his tail beckoning to come closer, showing off all his assets. He was acting like he wanted to entice the person watching him on the security camera, or, someone to have sex with him in the alley, with his teasing, lustful, black-pearl eyes. It was the latter option since someone else was entering the camera field. 

It was a huge mutant, a tiger that Raph recognized immediately like a customer of their place and Leo was kissing him, rubbing himself against the other mutant

One moment later their brother was on his knee sucking the client dick eagerly, and Raph was stunned.

This tiger was almost as big as Raph was and considering how Leo was taking his cock up his ass, Leo was not hurt at all.

A lot of feelings rushed in him.

Jealousy.

Sadness.

Anger.

Incomprehension.

Raph felt too overwhelmed and tried to calm down. On the screen, the mating was passionate and almost violent. Raph could not watch it anymore. What happened there? Do Leo was in love with this client and so, did not want them anymore? Was it the reason Leo was less and less eager to have sex with them? So many questions in his mind were spinning, he could not hear himself. He looked at Mikey next to him to maybe get an answer. His youngest brother was staring at the screen with disbelieving eyes, on the verge of tears.

But a glance at Donnie, fuming showed him than whatever he and Mikey felt, Donnie was feeling Leo’s betrayal tenfold.

“This is last Monday recording. I can show you last Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and the one of last night as well.”

Mikey uttered a squeak while Raph was still gaping like an idiot. This is it, he thought. Leo was done with his brothers and was in love with someone else.

Unexpectedly, Mikey was the first one to shout.

“It’s your damn fault, Don! Now what, Leo is a hooker? Do you were not making enough money on his ass? Did you need more? You pimp!”

Don looked at Mikey one moment, livid and Raph knew he had to do something before his brothers came to blows.

“Wait, wait wait. Leo didn’t do it for cash? Did he?”

Whatever Mikey said, Raph was preferring Leo did it for money than out of love for this tiger.

“If only, ”Don retorted spitefully. “If cash were enough to make him happy and spread his legs, I would throw him greens all over him, but no. It’s free service.” The way the word ‘free’ was hissed was showing how the situation was getting on Don’s nerves.

“The fact is,” he continued trying to be composed, ”Leo is doing it on purpose. This prick knows where are all the cameras. He let himself being fucked by customers to spite me and I want to know which one of you pissed him off,” he asked with a menacing gleam in his black orbs.

Both Mikey and Raph looked at themselves, not understanding what they have to do with anything.

“I did nothing at all. Lately, Leon seemed tired and not in the mood. I backed off a little bit to let him space, you know?” Mikey explained.”We did not have sex as much as we used to do. Last week, we did it only twice, and he seemed...out of it.”

Mikey lowered his head in shame and sadness, and Don snapped his attention at Raph who was now sweating even more.

“I didn’t do anything on purpose. I try to be gentle with Leo, but you know...I’m big and when I get into it...well...I backed off, too. I try to go see him once a week, now. Last time, he was like…”

Raph struggled to find the exact words to express his thought, then he found them.

“He was like acting.”

Mikey nodded seriously.

“Yes, I would say the same. What about you, Dee?”

Donnie was in deep thought, a finger on his chin and startled he looked up at his brothers.

“What you mean what about me?” he asked, his eyes full of anger.”We are talking about Leon and what is going on in this slut mind of his!” he yelled.

It was too much, and the big brother and leader in Raph kicked in. He grabbed Don by his lab coat he used to make his homemade grape flavored vodka.

“Stop talking of our brother like he was a hoe!” he roared.

“Well, how do you call that?” Don retorted, motioning toward the screen.

“I call this your damn fault! You are the one having perverted Leo’s young mind!” Raph snapped before thinking about his words. “You opened this place full of horny guys and then, jumped him at the first occasion!” Raph accused.

“I didn’t!” Donnie retorted with indignation. “It was very consensual and…”

“What about you Donnie?”Mikey asked again, his eyes now sharper. “You said he wanted to spite you and it looks like that since Leon knew you are the one watching the recording while working. You asked us what we did for him to be pissed off and we answered you, but now the question is, what did YOU do to him? How was he last time you had sex? It’s been a while since I saw you in action! You never tried with us, since Raph is in, arguing that it was too hellish on a logistic level.”

Raph reflected Mikey had a point. They never did a foursome. He tried once a threesome with Mikey and Leo but the latter had showed a preference for one-on-one intercourse, from this moment. They never argued about it, letting Leo having his fancies. Raph was not spying on his brothers and never wondered if Leo was sharing his favor equally. He was already grateful enough to have some and so, he had never tried to know what happened in the distillery at closing hour. They had now their own place, and Don had made sure if the rooms were soundproofing. So he had no idea what happened behind the closed door of Leo or Don’ bedrooms.

“I didn’t have sex with him in four months,” Don confessed, and Raph and Mikey shared an incredulous look. Without being energic as they were, Donnie had always being kinky and well, he had been the first to go after Leo’s shell. Raph remembered Donnie and Leo late rendezvous in the distillery. Both of them seemed to enjoy it a lot. This disinterest was weird. Does Leo grow tired of Donnie? Or it was the other ways around? Raph could not imagine this last option. Sex with Leo was damn too hot for that. “I don’t want to talk about it, but I swear I did nothing at all to upset him. It’s even the opposite, so I’m in the dark like you,” Don concluded with a gloomy expression.

“Why we don’t ask him what is going on?” Mikey suggested, and Raph agreed. In their family, they never kept something away from all the others. It was maybe why Leo having sex with a stranger was so upsetting. He was cheating on them as brother and a lover.

“Are you crazy?” Don protested. “He must don’t know he affected us! Don’t let him win! There are many ways to bring him back to us! First, no sex,” he stated.

It was not the fact to get any which made Raph frown, but it’s seemed to him a weird idea not to have sex with a guy already a step away from their bed.

“I don’t think is a great idea, Donnie. Maybe he would go to the other guys more. I think Mike is right and we should only talk to him.”

“No, I have a better plan,” Don explained with his mad scientist expression who scared Raph so much, ”This bastard is cheating on us each break he gets. So, now, no break! And no alone time, either. When his balls would be blue as this fucker bandana, he will crawl back to us.”

Even if he and Mikey were not thinking he was a good plan, they did have no choice to get Donnie’s way when he threatens them to put a powerful laxative in their drink or food without their knowledge.

They both knew Don was dead serious and Raph did not feel to starve himself in fear to be poisoned.

But, of course, Don was safe in the distillery while it was Mikey and Raph job to made Leo obey.

“Can I have a fucking break, Mikey? It’s the tenth song!”

“Raph, damn it! I need to go to the restroom!”

“I just want some fresh air! Dancing makes me hot!”

“I need a shower, I’m sweaty!”

Leo was protesting and complaining, and Raph could not tell him off for that. He hated to feel like a slave driver, and he was still sure it was not the proper way to know why Leo was cheating on them. Raph could be jealous but exhausting and harassing Leo was not making him felt any better. He could see Mikey was thinking the same.

The tiger was there, ogling Leo each night and Raph was feeling overwhelmed by jealousy each time he looked at him. It was the third night and he was mad just at looking at him, but he could throw him out when the guy was doing nothing against the rules.

Suddenly, Don was there walking toward him, and Raph was surprised. Donnie almost never stepped in the bar when customers were there. The last time he did, it was before they made the dance stage. Donnie did not look around him, doing a beeline to Raph

“Thrown him out,” he hissed. “I don’t want this guy in this place, staring at our brother, picturing him spread in front of him!”

“But it Leo’s job to be stared at. This guy is just looking, like the others. Whatever he did with Leo in the alley did not matter if he is following the rules, inside.”

“It’s my bar. I make the rules, and I want this guy out!”Don growled.”He won’t fantasize about my Leon and try to ask him out in my damn face,” he said before shutting himself out, flushed. But, it was too late. Raph had heard what he had said.

‘ _My Leon_ ’ Not ‘ _ours_ ’ but ‘ _his_ ,’ and then, Raph knew. Don was more pissed than him and Mikey because Don was more jealous than them. Not only that but also, jealous for maybe a great deal of time, like when Mikey asked him to ‘share.’ Donnie had to hold back his possessiveness for his brothers, but he was not as easy-going for strangers. It was probably the reason of Don insisting so much about not having sex with Leo as 'punishment' even if it was not making any sense. But then, what about Leo being a sexy waitress, and then a pole-dancer in front of a crowd of horny guys? What about selling Leo and Raph porn movie? If Don was so jealous, why he had given Leo the means to attract even much more guys?  
And even more mysterious, what Leo was thinking of it?

“Throw him out, Raph or I do it, and you are fired!”

Did Donnie was serious? Probably he was and not wanting his jealous brother to get a knuckle sandwich in the face, he stopped him before he got to the tiger.

“I still think you should talk to Leo. I will throw this guy out but promise me to talk to him, after. Being at odd like you are is not good for anybody.”

At the same moment, the tiger stood up and brushing them he left the bar by himself, while Raph was holding in case Don’s arm if he was crazy enough to have a fight with a guy twice his size.

“So you see? There was no need,” Raph said trying to calm his brother down.”Now, go talk to Leo. He needs a break anyway.”

Out of habit, Raph’s eyes scanned the bar and frowning, he did not see Leo’s beautiful shell.

“Wait! Where Leo?”

Panicked, Don turned himself.

“This son of a bitch is gone!” Don yelled.”Move your leader ass and find him!”

Even if he doubted Leo was in danger, Raph knew better than oppose to Don’s fussing. But, even if he ran around the block five times, there was no sign of his sexy brother.

Despite the jealousy that gnawed at him at the thought that Leo was probably getting fucked by the damn tiger somewhere and the fear to report to Don that Leo had disappeared, he returned.

Livid, Don was sitting at the bar, drinking, while Raph was explaining that Leo had taken maybe a ‘five-minutes break.”

“Close this fucking place,” he muttered.

It was barely passed 1:00 am, but they have no choice. Mikey shut down the breaker and, pretending they were out of power, they kicked all the people out as well as April, for ‘family issues.’

They stated in the dark, with only two candles on the bar counter, waiting for the return of their brother. Neither Mikey or Raph blamed Don’s harsh attitude for Leo to have run away. Donnie seemed miserable enough.

Their long-legged brother came back three hours later, reeking of sex.

Even before one of them say something, Leo attacked.

“You and I, your office,” he snapped to Donnie, and this aggressiveness arose Donnie’s.

“The fuck you dare boss me around after your slutty routine!”

“Okay, then you got it here,” Leo said not taken aback at all. “Here is my resignation letter,” he declared, presenting a piece of paper. “Now, my slut ass is off of here. Good luck to make it work without me!”

“What are you talking about, Leon? How can you leave our family business like that! We run it all together! Without you, it couldn’t be the same!” Mikey protested.

“Leo, just calm down a bit, would you? Don is harsh because he was worried about you,” Raph said attempting to prevent his brother in blue from leaving. “We will go home and discuss this as family and partners.”

“By the way, I’m moving, too, ”Leo retorted sharply.”I left earlier to pack my things.”

Don was silent and pale where Mikey and Raph were fussing.

“What are you talking about? Moving? With who? Where?”

“How do you will make a living? You have savings, but not for a lifetime!”

“I ’m probably going to dance at Zakuski,” Leo said slowly, and before nobody could react and prevent him, Don slapped him across the face.

It was indeed the worst Leo could do to piss Donnie off to go dance to his biggest rival, and so Leo himself did not argue for the slap.

“They are offering me twice what I earn here, but I didn’t give my answer yet, Leo temporized. “You are still my brothers, and I don’t want to harm your business.”

Tears were running on Mikey's face, and Raph was not feeling any better. Their family was falling apart, and he did not know what to do. But, out of instinct, he knew it. The ball was in Don’s court and he gave him a death glare.  
“Don’t!” Donnie said quietly, like Raph's threat was not the reason he was pleading. “If it is money that you want, I can give you twice what you earn by giving you my share.

“I never been interested in money,” Leo replied coldly.”It was you. I only wanted to have fun, but it has been a while since I have any.”

The three brothers looked at themselves, stunned. There had no idea Leo did not have fun, anymore. Their brother had always been quite an exhibitionist and a tease, so they are all supposed he was happy doing it as living.

“Why did you not tell me you were unhappy,” Don asked,” I will have done something.”

“How can I when you avoid me every chance you get?” Leo countered. “Anyway, you say that now, only because you are desperate and you don’t want Zakusky ripping you from your place as number one mutant-friendly place.

“I don’t care about that, anymore,” Don said seriously. “I can close this place tomorrow if you want to. There no reason to keep it open if one of us step off. I can make cash easily without you showing off your ass. To be honest, it would be kind of a relief.”

Leo frowned, now hesitating. But at least, he was still there, Raph though.

“What you mean?” he asked Donnie.

“You remember about how happened all of this? We were talking about horny guys wanting a piece of you and how Raph must be big. I pushed it further offering myself because, to be honest, I wanted you for a while.”

The declaration fell in deep silence, and Raph took Mikey’s arm to pull him away. They had maybe interfered in Don’s love life, and now, it was perhaps time they back off for good. Don’s usually was very possessive about the thing he cared about. His lab, his tech bo or his turtle tank. Usually, he and Mikey would know better than step on Donnie’s turf or mess with his belonging. Their error was maybe to think that Donnie did not really care for Leo, not much that he cared for his other brothers.

“You were curious and kinky, and it was exciting, at first, and so I didn’t tell you off for wanting to know better Mikey and Raph. And, as a brother, I didn’t want to mess the family either, by keeping you away from them. It was thrilling to see you having pleasure from another point of view with other partners, but the fact is...I didn’t like to share you. It’s like the pole-dancing things and movie. I know how excited you get to be watched. I remember how you were eager to have sex, knowing Mikey or Raph was peeping on us. I agreed on that, to please you. I wanted to indulge you in your kink, first. Money was coming only in second because I wanted to give you and our brothers a better life. Why do you think I’m never watching you perform? I’m too jealous. I keep this place only open for you! I don’t even have sex with you to not be too sucked into possessiveness, waiting you got tired of Mikey and Raph, having contented your curiosity. But this guy,’ Don snarled, referring to the tiger “it was too much. I can leave you to have fun with Mikey and Raph, because I like them and can accept you like them, too but no one else.”

Leo had listened, a hand on his chest, holding his breath and Raph wondered what his brother would reply as such a dazing confession from their usual sarcastic brother. But at least, Leo did not seem to be about to leave anytime soon.

“I was thinking you didn’t care about me, anymore,” Leo admitted. “You let me do all these things and never stop me, even helping me to have Raph, to satisfy my curiosity. But, without you, watching me, this is not the same, Donnie. You had thought that I was exhibitionist as I thought you were a voyeur. When you didn’t join us, the time we were three, I thought you were maybe shy to show yourself next to Raph, but you never knock to my door, when I was alone. I had sex with this guy to see if you were over me. I only tried to see if I can get you jealous. But you did not react, and I started to think you were serious talking about me like I was a hoe and considered yourself as a pimp more than a lover. To be honest, you seemed a lot more greedy about money than me."

“I guess I only wanted to get the next best thing and kept it if a safe since I couldn’t do the same with you.”

Leo blush matched his striped at this.

“It’s so beautifuuuullll” Mikey sobbed loudly, who had taken advantage of Raph’s attention on the stirring scene to get closer. “So many feelings! Just kiss already!”

Don grunted a ‘shut up’ but Leo stepped forward, kissing him deeply and Raph pulled Mikey back, dragging him in his DJ office, while with a sharp move of his arm, Don swept all the bottles and glasses off the bar to smash onto the floor, throwing Leo onto it for a burning make-up sex session.

“I won’t ever have sex with Leo again! And you, Raph?” Mikey asked once in his Dj office and Raph closed the door to not hear too much Leo’s moan before answering.

It was a good question and Raph pondered one minute on it, even if he knew the answer. Not ever feel Leo silky inside squeezing on his cock and his alluring body rolling underneath him was a hard sacrifice. But it has been good the time it had lasted, and he did not want to be an obstacle to his brothers' happiness. Don and Leo were a great matching, and for Don to have been so much out of his way, he must profoundly love Leo.

“No,” he said. Anyway, Mikey was in the same boat than him.

Suddenly, he stopped on this thought. Mikey was in the same boat than him. The youngest grinned.

“Yeah, I think the same thing. You lose nothing in this deal. I’m even smaller than Leon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a real Loe/Raph shipper, but since Rise had started, I prefer Don, so here the explanation for this


End file.
